


Just Another Day at the Office

by Siberian



Category: NCIS
Genre: (Ducky/Jimmy), (Gibbs/McGee), (somewhat), Established Relationship, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sensory Deprivation, Summer/Winter Pairing, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: There has been a black out at NCIS and some of the team are stuck. Some of them decide to pass the time with some fun while others reveal more about themselves then they ever thought they could.
Relationships: Ducky Mallard/Jimmy Palmer, Jethro Gibbs/Timothy McGee
Kudos: 16





	Just Another Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the “Blackout Challenge” on NFA 
> 
> This is the second of two stories I wrote for this challenge. I didn’t win but am still very proud of both entries. Concerning the pairings in this story, one pairing is graphic the other is not. So keep that in mind if the second pairing causes a squick factor. Also as much as I would like for you to read the whole story, it can be broken up into two small stories if you can't stand one pairing or the other. They don't intersect. As far as spoilers, there aren't any, so no worries if you're not caught up.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee followed Gibbs into the elevator. The sound of thunder pushing into the small space as the doors closed. The team had split into pairs earlier to conduct interviews. He was grateful that the two of them had managed to get back just as a severe storm broke. The parking lot was already drenched even before they made it past the security guard at the door.

Tony and Ziva were still out doing interviews. Hopefully the storm would let up before they got back to the office. McGee looked to his left to take in Gibbs’ profile. McGee loved working with Gibbs but it had become sweet torture to be alone with the other man on the job. It was becoming harder with each passing day to not touch his lover. Gibbs looked to the side meeting McGee’s gaze in his peripheral vision, the corner of the other man’s mouth lifting in a grin. The small sign of affection helped McGee to resist the temptation for another day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jimmy was just finishing cleaning off the instruments they had been using on their latest guest when Ducky started to tell Jimmy about a big game he was in at University. Jimmy shifted his gaze from Ducky to the instruments, letting himself drift off into the story. Jimmy had been able to see a couple pictures of Ducky when he was younger during one of the few visits he’d made to Ducky’s house. Those visuals helped to form the story in Jimmy’s mind. The account ended with Ducky scoring the big win and Jimmy could see the whole event in his mind’s eye.

The huge smile on Ducky’s face as his teammates surrounded their fellow player in his moment of glory. The bright sun shining down on the other man’s form to glint off the few golden hairs escaping Ducky’s leather helmet. The jersey sticking damply to Ducky’s sweat covered chest. Jimmy paused in cleaning the instruments and forced himself to return to the present. He finished putting everything away before joining Ducky at his desk.

They were caught up for the moment so Jimmy was going to see if Ducky wanted any help with some paperwork. After grabbing the spare chair in the room Jimmy sat down close to Ducky. The doctor was involved with choosing which file to go over first so he failed to notice Jimmy’s observation. The younger man was grateful for these moments of distraction. It gave him free reign to memorize the intricacies of Ducky’s face. It gave him a few brief seconds when he could lay all of his insecurities to rest to simply take in the man he loved with his gaze.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs looked back to the elevator panel to focus on the numbers lighting up as their floor approached. In truth he would much rather look at McGee but didn’t trust himself to behave. It had been months since they’d starting seeing one another but it still hadn’t cooled Gibbs ardor. The way his body was reacting you would think that he hadn’t had sex in years. His hands practically itched to touch his youngest agent.

Apparently his body didn’t care that he’d taken McGee this morning, only a few hours ago. ‘I think it’s time for a vacation. That should do the trick, a week alone with no intrusions except room service.’ A slew of fantasies assaulted Gibbs all at once increasing his torture. The number before their floor lit up before the elevator suddenly stopped, the lights going out, only for the emergency lights to turn on.

“What happened?” Gibbs looked toward his lover. “The storm probably knocked the power out.” An instant later the emergency lights went out. There was a moment of silence as they stood in the dark. “Why did the emergency lights turn off?” Gibbs had to hold back his sigh. “The breaker most likely blew.” McGee did sigh at this point. “At least the generator should kick on any second.”

Gibbs pulled out his phone intending to call Abby to let her know where they were. It was never a good idea to be unaccounted for in any situation. ‘No signal. That’s about right.’ Closing the phone Gibbs couldn’t help sounding annoyed. “The generator has been broken for a month. Regardless of how many times the Director has called to have it repaired it has been put off. It was scheduled to be repaired next Friday.”

Gibbs heard a shuffling as McGee moved. “That’s wonderful. What are we going to do?” Gibbs thought about that a moment before answering. “Wait. There’s nothing we can do until they get the power turned back on.” Even as Gibbs said that something came to mind. Normally he wouldn’t even consider this since they were at work but they really didn’t have anything they could do while stuck. He looked toward where he believed McGee was in the dark and reached out to snag his arm in a loose grip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ducky had just handed Jimmy a file and was opening another when the power went out. A loud clang filled the air as Jimmy shot to his feet the file he was holding falling onto the floor. Ducky wondered at his assistant’s reaction. It was most likely a small power outage. The doctor’s mouth opened with a question on his lips when the emergency lights went out. Ducky sat stunned. ‘Well a lot of good those were.’

Another loud crash made Ducky focus on his surroundings. The room was pitch black but Ducky could tell that Jimmy was no longer standing in front of his chair. “Mr. Palmer, where are you? Now is not a good time to be wandering about. You could very well run into something and injure yourself. I might be able to repair the damage but it would be a challenge since I can’t see an inch in front of my face at the moment.”

There was silence for a few minutes. Ducky started to become worried that his warning came too late. “Mr. Palmer?” Ducky waited another second before standing up from his chair. “The door won’t open Dr. Mallard.” The young man’s voice sounded rife with fear. It was practically palpable. “No Mr. Palmer, in this situation, I’m afraid the door won’t open. It is run by an electronic mechanism that shuts off with no power. There is an instrument to open the doors in an emergency but it would break the glass.

I’m almost one hundred percent sure the power outage was caused by the storm so we’re just going to have to wait for the power to be restored.” Jimmy sounded on the verge of panic. “I can’t! I can’t wait here!” Ducky moved carefully in the direction of the doors. It didn’t take long before his palm hit the glass. Once he was in front of the door he could determine Jimmy’s location by his assistant’s labored breathing. Ducky reached out to lay a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“It’s alright Mr. Palmer. We’ll wait out the storm. Just try to remain calm. We’re safe here.” Ducky started to really worry when he felt the trembling start up in Jimmy’s body. “I can’t stay here. I can’t breathe.” Ducky moved and using both hands he guided Jimmy to sit on the floor. When Jimmy was on the ground leaning against the wall Ducky sat next to him making sure to keep them shoulder to shoulder.

“This is nothing really. Did I tell you about the hurricane I had to wait out when I was in Puerto Rico?” Jimmy didn’t respond verbally but moved a fraction closer. Ducky took that as a cue and went into full story mode. Hopefully it would be enough to distract his assistant. “It was supposed to be a vacation. I went with a group of colleagues to celebrate a successful research venture.

We weren’t there for more than two days when we heard that the island we were on would be hit with a hurricane. I had never experienced that type of storm before and although I was curious about the natural disaster, I was also frightened I might not make it back to England.” Ducky paused briefly and was pleased to hear that Jimmy’s breathing had evened out. Letting a smile slip on his face he continued with his account.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee jumped when he felt Gibbs grab his arm. “Gibbs what are you doing?” Gibbs didn’t bother to speak just leaned in to kiss his neck. McGee tried pushing him back with weak effort. His lover stayed put using his body to back McGee into the elevator wall. The hand holding his arm released the appendage so that both of Gibbs hands could start undoing his shirt buttons.

McGee tried batting his hands away. “Gibbs, stop. There are cameras in here.” Gibbs ignored his hands and continued to unbutton the shirt. “The cameras shut off when we lose all power.” Gibbs pushed aside the fabric of his now open shirt to grab at the bottom of his undershirt. “That’s good to know, but what happens if the power comes back on midway through us…well….you know?” Gibbs chuckled against the skin he was sucking on.

His hands pushing McGee’s undershirt up until it bunched underneath his armpits. “There is a ten minute lag before the cameras will turn back on. So we’ll have plenty of time to redress.” McGee grumbled as he felt his belt being opened. “That’s easy for you to say Jethro. You’re not the one who will be half undressed.”

Gibbs chuckled again as his lips moved downward to place small nips on McGee’s collarbone. “Besides what ever happened to your policy of no lovemaking at work?” McGee shivered as the sound of his zipper being pulled down seemed to echo in the small space. The fabric was pushed aside quickly and McGee gasped as he felt Gibbs grip his growing erection through his boxers. “Like I said before, there is nothing we can do but wait for the power to come back on. If we have time to kill anyway we might as well enjoy ourselves.”

McGee’s hips canted upward toward Gibbs’ hand when he squeezed. “So stop worrying and enjoy it Tim. This won’t happen often.” McGee couldn’t argue with that logic. Gibbs leaned up a few moments later to seal their mouths together. He released an excited sound before letting himself become lost in the play of Gibbs’ lips against his own.

Gibbs apparently was aware of his surrender because he became more urgent. McGee felt his hips pressed into the wall by Gibbs own. The hand that was playing with his member left the cloth confines to start pulling down the clothing covering his lower half. Gibbs’ second hand which had previously been idle grabbed his knee to lift it up and guided his leg to wrap around Gibbs’ hip. Once McGee kept the leg in place Gibbs released his hold on the leg to palm McGee’s nipples.

McGee shouted into their kiss. His tongue sucking hard on Gibbs own tongue as he tried to get a handle on his arousal. The fact that Gibbs was going to take him in the elevator at work wasn’t making that even remotely possible. What had been a fantasy was now becoming a reality. The only way this could have been more arousing is if he was draped over Gibbs’ desk. There was no doubt about it. McGee was in trouble.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Ducky had started to tell his story Jimmy had closed his eyes trying to calm down. The doctor’s stories were often full of adventure and Jimmy was happy when he easily slipped away from the dark room. The story about the hurricane had quickly morphed into a story about the voyage that took Ducky home after the storm. That story then ended by veering off into a story about a piano recital Ducky had when he was a young boy. Jimmy felt the need to comment but kept his eyes firmly shut.

“I didn’t know you played the piano, Dr. Mallard.” Ducky sighed slightly. “My mother insisted that I learn to play some sort of instrument. I was never really that interested but I became quite good at it before long.” Jimmy smiled at that. “Dr. Mallard would you play the next time I come over for dinner?” A pat was planted on his shoulder. “I suppose since you’re so interested in hearing me play. Just you though.

I don’t like crowds while I’m playing. Mother always thought I was fantastic but I don’t agree. No, I would venture that I’m more average. Good enough for friends but not for a world’s stage.” Jimmy chuckled slightly. “Dr. Mallard you shouldn’t sell yourself short. You’re very talented.” Ducky made a noise that sounded considering.

“Very sound advice Mr. Palmer. I’m not saying that I will ever be a concert pianist but sound advice regardless. You do know of course that the same could be said for you young man. I see much talent in you.” Jimmy was grateful for the dark for a split second as he blushed. The grateful feeling vanished however as he was reminded of the dark room.

Unwilling his eyes opened to take in the inky black filling the room. His heart rate picked up dramatically. The air felt as if it had been sucked from his lungs. The trembling which Ducky had managed to quell automatically returned full force. A hand landed on his shoulder again as the other man seemed to realize his distress had returned.

“Mr. Palmer, why are you so panicked? I realize it may be a personal matter, but I wish to help alleviate your discomfort if I’m able.” Jimmy didn’t want to tell Ducky why he was so afraid but at the same time wanted Ducky to know that he trusted him enough to confide in him. Inhaling deeply he braced himself to reveal something no one outside of his family knew about.

“When I was younger I would play hide and seek with my older brother. One day, when I was about seven, my parents went out to dinner leaving my brother in charge. We decided to play hide and seek. When it was my turn to hide I went upstairs and hid in the hall closet near our bedrooms. A lot of time had passed so I decided to go downstairs to see if my brother gave up. There was a rule that when some time had passed we would go back to where we counted and gloat that we couldn’t be found.

I went to leave the closet but the door had locked. I was trapped inside. I called for help but no one came. I don’t know how long I was in there but it was my parents who finally found me. Apparently my brother’s friend had come over and they went to play outside. He left me a note to join them if I wanted after I came out of hiding.

When I didn’t show up he thought I had decided to stay inside. It wasn’t until my parents came home that they realized I was missing. I’ve never liked being in complete darkness after that.” Jimmy almost jumped in surprise when an arm settled around his shoulders. The doctor’s voice was soft when he spoke again.

“That’s understandable my dear Mr. Palmer. What a horrible experience for one so young. I hope you don’t mind the closeness. I just thought it might help if you were able to keep the mindset that you are not alone. We’ll get through this together.” Jimmy tried to stop himself but couldn’t help leaning into the doctor’s embrace. “I don’t mind, although I do feel like a big baby.”

The hand on his shoulder gave him a gentle squeeze. “Don’t be ridiculous Mr. Palmer. Everyone has fears. At least you’re not so prideful as to try to ignore that fact.” Jimmy breathed out in relief. The warmth of the other man’s body seeping into his own made him feel safer than he had in years. “Thank you Ducky for trying to help me through this.”

Ducky blew out a breath that ruffled Jimmy’s curls on the top of his head. Jimmy smiled happily at the sensation. “Why, Mr. Palmer, I do believe that is the first time I’ve ever heard you use my first name.” Jimmy went stiff as a board as his smile straightened out. He pulled away, dread creeping into his heart. “Mr. Palmer? Whatever is the matter?” Jimmy remained silent because really what could he say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gibbs stopped pulling at McGee’s clothes long enough to free his erection from his slacks. Then he decided to give McGee‘s nipples some more attention. His hand had played with the flesh enough for the skin to pebble into small buds. The reddened little peaks against the pale skin made his mouth water. McGee‘s skin was beautiful.

Gibbs had thought so from the very beginning. The skin was pale with very few blemishes. The different areas of his body were soft and hard in all the right places. Then there was the way his aroused flesh would become a bright red against the paleness. Gibbs couldn’t choose what aroused him the most about McGee’s body but his chest had to be at the top of the list.

The points of his aroused nipples looked like ripe cherries just waiting to be devoured. Gibbs almost groaned aloud the first time that thought entered his mind. He was sure it was reminiscent of the cheesy romance novels his second wife used to read, but Gibbs couldn’t deny even then that is what they reminded him of. It was only the third time they’d made love when Gibbs devoted almost a full hour to just that part of McGee’s body. The only reason he had stopped even then was McGee had been desperate for release.

Gibbs had been tempted to make him come with just that stimulation but he himself had been desperate at that point. It was something he would save for later he’d decided. That day hadn’t come yet but Gibbs was looking forward to it. It would have to be a day when they would have the next day off though. That passionate night had led to McGee’s nipples being almost raw the next day.

Even with the application of frequent ice packs the little points had stayed sore most of the day. They also remained hard. Due to the ice packs, the stimulation, or a combination of both Gibbs had never been able to determine. He had been gentler but most of that day also consisted of him playing with McGee’s chest, his young lover trying but failing to bat his hands away. Gibbs came back to the present to try to make a decision.

He loved the feeling of McGee sucking on his tongue but wanted to suck on McGee’s chest. The temptation was just too great, so Gibbs pulled back, leaned down and latched onto McGee’s right nipple. His tongue circled the flesh with the tip of his tongue before flattening out the muscle to lap over the whole area in broad strokes. He then closed his mouth around the skin to suck hard. Gibbs wanted his lover to lose his control slightly so he pulled back but used his teeth to pull gently on the nipple.

The action was followed by releasing the flesh just long enough for him to nibble on the point. Gibbs grinned an instant later when McGee shouted in reaction. Leaving McGee’s chest Gibbs pulled away to kiss McGee again as he gave his turgid length a few hard strokes to release more pre-come. Using one hand he blindly spread the moisture down the length of his erection. Once that was done he reached over to lift McGee’s other leg.

His lover took the hint and wrapped his other leg around Gibbs’ hips. Gibbs pushed aside the fabric near McGee’s hips again. With just enough space to expose McGee’s backside Gibbs used that to his advantage and lined his body up to penetrate his lover. Gibbs moved both of his hands until they supported McGee’s legs and then pushed inward in one hard push. McGee cried out as his whole body tensed for a second.

In the next second McGee was relaxed again, that morning’s activities keeping his lover ready to receive him. Gibbs shifted his feet just enough to get more of a sturdy stance then slammed his hips forward. McGee released a strangled scream. Gibbs grin became feral and he wished that McGee could see his expression. Using all of his strength Gibbs slammed forward continuously, the pleasurable assault not giving McGee even a moment to recover.

The thrusts were brutal, the pace fast. The way McGee’s body squirmed in its pinned position proving to Gibbs that he was tormenting his lover in the best possible way. The end was drawing near, so Gibbs started to focus on his own pleasure as well. The muscles that made up McGee’s passage were contracting almost continuously now and Gibbs grunted as the sensation hit him fully.

He could feel the grip of his lover’s body, the trembling of the thighs in his hard hands and the way McGee’s passage spread open wide whenever he thrust back in deep. Gibbs had to admit that was one of his favorite sensations when making love to McGee. The way his lover’s body surrendered fully to him was intoxicating. Gibbs pulled almost all of the way out, the head of his erection barely staying inside McGee’s body before he slammed back in to the hilt.

McGee released another mangled scream. His whole body tensed, a thud sounding that could only be McGee’s head hitting the elevator wall. Gibbs had enough presence of mind to reach up and wrap his hand loosely around the head of McGee’s erection. The hot fluid pulsing out of his lover’s body being easily caught in his grip. It was something that Gibbs was surprised he’d managed since he’d come seconds after his lover’s finish.

Gibbs muscles had tensed as well, keeping him in place as his climax gushed into McGee’s body. The contracting muscles of McGee’s passage milking every last drop of fluid from his flagging arousal. McGee’s body was still shuddering when Gibbs gently pulled back. Using gentle slow movements he was able to settle his lover back on the elevator floor without incident. Gibbs composed himself just enough to wonder what he was going to use to clean off his hand.

When no ideas were forthcoming Gibbs did the only thing he could think of to hide the evidence of their activities. It wasn’t a hardship to lick his hand clean. Gibbs had lost count of how many times he’d made McGee come with his mouth. If anything he had to be careful because just this simple act was already making him eager for another round.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ducky tightened his loose embrace just enough to keep Jimmy close. He regretted speaking since whatever he’d said made Jimmy uncomfortable. “Mr. Palmer, there is no need to be embarrassed. I know that you work under me but I was hoping that we could be comfortable enough to call each other by our first names. I would be honored if you allowed me to call you Jimmy.” Ducky tried to loosen the tense shoulder under his hand with a gentle massaging motion.

The silence was thick as he waited for Jimmy’s response. “Dr. Mallard, I’m turning in my resignation. You’ll have the paperwork tomorrow.” Ducky stopped all movement in shock. Of all the things he thought Jimmy would say this wasn’t even in the ballpark of his train of thought. “Mr. Palmer…” The younger man cut him off sounding distressed once more. “Dr. Mallard, please don’t try to change my mind. This doesn’t have anything to do with what you’ve said or done. I just can’t take it anymore.” There was a pause.

“I’ve learned a lot from working with you Dr. Mallard. I’ll take that with me wherever my career path leads.” Ducky wouldn’t accept this. Not without an explanation. He knew there was something major he was missing and he refused to let the younger man quit without knowing what that information was. “Mr. Palmer, what can’t you take anymore? Is it my stories? I know that they can get on most people's nerves but you always seemed interested in hearing them.” Jimmy placed a hand on his collarbone, the long-fingered hand conveying comfort.

“No, that’s not the reason. I love your stories Dr. Mallard. I could listen to them all day. It’s something else, something that you aren’t responsible for. It’s something that is my own problem.” Ducky thought about the young man’s words as the hand left his chest. Trying to pick apart what the problem could be Ducky suddenly started to pull up memories involving Jimmy. The most prominent of those memories were the few times Jimmy had joined him for dinner at the house.

The dinners had been pleasant. His mother behaving since she actually liked Jimmy. Apparently he reminded her of a childhood friend that she had known until High School graduation. Jimmy in turn treated her like a queen. Anything she wanted, all she need do was ask and Jimmy would find a way to fulfill her request.

Their conversations at dinner consisted mostly of him talking while the others listened. Well in truth, his mother only half listened, but Jimmy gave Ducky his entire focus. The younger man would only interrupt when he had a question. Ducky felt his eyes narrow suddenly. ‘The only time I ever get that much of someone’s attention….hmmm.’ Ducky tightened the embrace again knowing that Jimmy would try to pull away. “Mr. Palmer, is your interest in me more than work related?”

Almost instantly Jimmy went rigid trying to pull back. Ducky attempted to placate. “Mr. Palmer…” Jimmy once again interrupted. “Dr. Mallard I’m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. To make you uncomfortable. I would never have tried anyth…” Ducky was happy that he was able to finally get the younger man back for interrupting so much lately. The fact that it was a kiss that was silencing Jimmy, well that just meant that both of them benefited.

Ducky kept the kiss soft as well as simple, just a light play of lips touching. The last thing he wanted to do was scare the younger man. After a few minutes Ducky pulled back. Bringing up his hand he let his fingertips gently skim along Jimmy’s jaw line. “I hope that wasn’t too forward of me.” Ducky smiled as he felt Jimmy shake his head. “I don’t understand.”

Ducky’s grin widened in pride. The younger man sounded thoroughly dazed. ‘It’s good to know I still have it.’ Ducky let his fingertips move to gently feel along Jimmy’s lips. “I couldn’t resist the temptation to kiss you now that I know how you feel. The truth is I’ve been taken with you for quite some time Jimmy. I just never believed that you would want me in that fashion. As a matter of fact, I felt guilty for even feeling so deeply for you. The age gap is quite significant. You are so very young.”

Ducky felt Jimmy’s lips push slightly against his fingertips. A moment later the same hand that had rested against his chest wrapped around his wrist. “The age difference doesn’t bother me. I love you for who you are Dr. Ma…Ducky.” The words were spoken softly and Ducky could hear the fragility in the tone. He knew he would have to tread carefully with a response, but thankfully he knew just the right thing to say.

“If you’re sure Jimmy. I must make sure that you are because once I’m with you I won’t be able to bear letting you go. I love you far more than I thought possible.” Ducky was grateful that he was still touching Jimmy’s lips because he could feel the smile that spread across the other man’s features. In the absence of light he was at least fortunate enough to feel the joy on the younger man’s face. “I’m sure Ducky. I’ve never wanted anything more than this.”

Ducky leaned forward to seal their lips together again. He kept things gentle but this time let his tongue run along the seam of Jimmy’s lips. The soft mouth opened eagerly for him and Ducky used the invitation to map out the contours of Jimmy’s mouth. The gentle exploration lasted for quite some time before Jimmy’s eagerness started to make the kiss more heated. Ducky pulled back though when Jimmy moved even closer.

Give it another inch and Jimmy would be in his lap. As pleasant a prospect as that was Ducky wanted to take things a little more slowly. Pulling away he started to stroke along Jimmy’s jaw once more. “I want to take you out for dinner tonight? What do you say?” Jimmy breathed out a small breath. “I would like that but what did I do wrong?”

Ducky had been afraid of that reaction. Leaning forward he planted a tiny kiss on Jimmy’s jaw line. “You have done nothing wrong dear one.” Jimmy tilted his head toward the kiss, so Ducky gave him another one. “Then why did you stop so abruptly?” Ducky pulled back letting his hand drop down to weave through Jimmy’s free hand.

“I want to do this right. I want to court you and then when the time is right we’ll make love. I want you to feel loved. I want you to feel like the most important person in the world. I want our first time together to be in a comfortable bed with soft linens and the smell of laundry detergent mingling with our own scents.

I want to wake up with you in my arms gloriously mused lying against my chest. I want at least a week to have you all to myself to ravish as many times as your body can handle. I may not be as young as you dear one but I promise to make your body sing. Even in those in between times when my body needs to recover. How does that sound to you? Are you willing to wait just long enough for me to treat you the way you deserve?”

Ducky felt Jimmy lean forward just before a soft kiss ghosted over his lips. “Oh yes, I can wait. I would wait forever if you wanted me to Ducky.” Ducky reciprocated the small kiss by delivering one of his own. He smiled at Jimmy’s words and the sweetness of his attentions. “That warms my heart my dear Jimmy but I promise it won’t be that long.”

Ducky leaned in fully at that to kiss Jimmy once more. The kiss lasted only a moment however as suddenly the lights came back on. Ducky pulled back as both of them looked up toward the ceiling. Looking back down toward Jimmy he felt saddened that the moment had ended but was already looking forward to making more memories with his new lover. “I’m afraid Mr. Palmer that we must get back to work.”

Ducky eased the sting of having to be so formal again by raising their still joined hands to deliver a kiss to Jimmy’s knuckles. “Until tonight.” The whisper fell on the damp skin as Ducky pulled away and moved toward the desk. Ducky reveled in the happy grin on Jimmy’s face as he’d moved away. “I think I may have found a cure for my fear of the dark.” Jimmy came back into his line of sight as he picked up the folder he’d dropped earlier. Ducky couldn’t help the soft smile on his face and as Jimmy met his eyes he knew that Jimmy couldn’t help his smile either.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

McGee stood leaning heavily against the elevator wall. He’d just managed to get dressed when the lights had come back on. However the flush on his face as well as the disheveled look of his clothes still remained. He looked over to Gibbs as the elevator doors slid open on their floor. As always Gibbs looked completely unruffled. McGee really did love the man but sometimes that ticked him off.

No matter the situation Gibbs always seemed to walk away in the same unflappable state in which he’d arrived. McGee still tried to catch his breath as Gibbs walked out of the doors. Just before Gibbs disappeared further into the office he turned his head to wink at McGee. His jaw dropped at the move and only dropped even further as a grin spread over Gibbs’ face. McGee pushed away his shock and forced himself to leave the elevator.

Walking past the barrier of the steel doors he tried to ignore how frumpled he looked. It was hard to do, especially since he could feel some of Gibbs’ come leaking out of his entrance. ‘Hopefully the boxers will be enough to prevent a stain from showing on my pants.’ With that thought, as well as plans for revenge already forming for the blitz attack, he straightened his spine and made his way to his desk.

The End


End file.
